OC: Cavernpaw
Welcome to my OC page! Hello toms and she-cats welcome to my OC page thank you for checking it out, it really means alot to me so at the bottom I will put a leave your mark thing where you can write something to show other people you were here! I got this Idea so credit to her. My OC favourite things: # Climbing # Swimming # Hunting # Battle training # Sparring # Water # Mistclan # Small and dark areas # Fav colour; Black # Starry nights Cavernpaw's least favourite things: # Cowards # Mean cats # Loud noises # Dogs # Mosquitos # Neon colors Family tree: Rivershade ~ mother ~ deceased Cloudtail ~ Father ~ Abandoned Cavernpaw to become a Kittypet called Snowball Pinepaw ~ brother ~ Left with Snowball to become a Kittypet called Brownie Appearance: Cavernpaw is a white Bengal cat with Icy light blue eyes and black paws. She also has a light grey face and tail tip. Back story: Once there was a cat called Rivershade and Cloudtail they where deeply in love. One day, Rivershade felt a kick in her stomach, she yowled "Ouch!!!!!!!!" and Cloudtail took her to the medicine cats den (p.s. this happens in a clan called Nightclan) "Whats wrong with you?" Ivypool the medicine cat asked. "I felt something in my stomach" Rivershade spat quickly. 9 Moons later Rivershade gave birth to two kits one they named Pinekit and they named the other Cavernkit. As kits they would play all day with each other they were very close, but a few days after their apprentice ceremony everything changed. Rivershade and Cloudtail went hunting together and a little bit after they left Cloudtail came running back to camp yowling " Rivershade is dead!!! " everyone padded to him wanting to help. Pinepaw and Cavernpaw weaved through the crowd to Cloudtail. Cloudtail led everyone to Rivershade's limp body, blood stained the grass around her. Cloudtail claimed that a rouge killed her. A tear went down Cavernpaws face as she saw her mother's body, there was no signs that there was a rouge there, so everyone thought that Cloudtail murdered Rivershade, as a punishment for Cloudtail he and his children were banished from Nightclan. Cloudtail was so mad that he became a kittypet Pinepaw joined him but Cavernpaw refused to become a kittypet because if she did she would be doing everything her mother taught her not do. Cloudtail was so mad that he left Cavernpaw on the spot. Cavernpaw started looking for a good clan, she started going north and she came across an evil clan called Bloodclan. She ran into one of their border patrols not knowing she was in someone's territory. A giant black tom came up to her and asked, "What are you doing in Bloodclan's territory?" "This is a clan territory?" she asked "Yes it is, and you are in it, what's your name?" " Um... Cavernpaw" she started to run away and the tom chased her even when she was out of their territory. " Fox dung!!! " Cavernpaw yowled, she jumped in a lake hoping the tom didn't know how to swim. The tom gave up and yowled at her "Stay out of our territory!" he padded back to his territory. Cavernpaw caught her breath and swam to shore. After 1 moon of searching for a good clan, Cavernpaw found Mistclan Advantages and disadvantages Advantages: Short sleek fur which is good for swimming and running Short fur with is good for keeping cool when it's hot Long tail which is good for balance Disadvantages: Short claws that are bad for climbing Short legs that are bad for jumping Strengths: Swimming 98% Climbing 45% Running 99% Leaping 49% Fighting 95% Hunting 74% Strong.....uh.....ness : 89% Nick names: Icy: because of her Icy blue eyes and personality Cavern Bat: because she likes dark and quiet places Personality: Icy some times Harsh Sweet and kind to some people Sarcastic strong Beautiful inside and out Bad tempered ( kind of like Yellowfang ) Names: Kit: Cavernkit Apprentice: Cavernpaw Warrior: I will let Sunstar decide :) Theme song: Leave your mark! since you have read this you can leave your name here and if you are my friend sign your friend { your name } Category:OC Pages Category:Original characters Category:OC Category:Offical members Category:Canon Category:Apprentices